Accidents
by Animation Lynx Angel
Summary: "I mean that you don't belong at the Jade Palace. You're a disgrace to Kung Fu and if you have any respect for who we are and what we do, you will be gone by morning." This day… it had shaped out to be the worst day of her life. She had been training, no, she had been living for this day! And then that pathetic panda had ruined everything!


_In dedication to my girlfriend, AnimationGirl, I bring you Accidents; an introspective attempt on a one-shot about Tigress, the hardcore Master of the Tiger Kung Fu Style. This element of the story is dedicated to AG in the aspect that I know she sometimes has a hard time and has had in the past – and because I understand and I am here for her, always._

**- Timbit the Lynx-Angel.**

* * *

_'Flowers in Riot Color'_ by Chen Yue is recommended to listen to while reading this.

* * *

"I mean that you don't belong at the Jade Palace. You're a disgrace to Kung Fu and if you have _any_ respect for who we are and what we do, you will be gone by morning." Tigress slammed her door shut, clenching her fists once she had let go of the door knobs. She sighed to herself, lowly so that the others wouldn't hear.

Having lived at Jade Palace all her life, she had learned how little it took to be heard by the other students.

This day… it had shaped out to be the worst day of her life. She had been training, no, she had been _living_ for this day! And then that pathetic panda had ruined everything!

Shifu had even believed that Oogway had meant to point at her – it was obvious that Oogway was wrong!

Listening closely she suddenly heard footsteps and the sound of creaking planks. It could only be the panda; this could only mean that he was leaving!

Tigress felt a wave of relief surge through her body. Now Shifu would simply have to sort out everything, and then everything would be perfect – it would be like it was supposed to be, right...? Right?

But what if it wasn't a mistake? What if Tigress' years of training really were useless?... No, there was absolutely no way that panda could possibly be the Dragon Warrior!

It was her that there was something wrong with; she had to keep training! How else could she have failed to have been chosen by Master Oogway?

Stronger, she had to become stronger – there was no other way. Shifu had faith that she could become the Dragon Warrior – it was his hope. And as the good student she was, she had to keep her master's hope alive.

She knew that Shifu had once strived to become the Dragon Warrior himself, but he had failed, thus forced himself to become the master, who would someday train the Dragon Warrior. And Tigress was going to fulfill her master's vision.

Clenching her fists for a short moment, she then loosened up, letting her entire body relax. No, she couldn't do it now. She would have to wait… but unless that panda was an idiot, it wouldn't be a problem to find the time.

Tigress sighed again and walked over to the window, opened it and looked up at the sky, at the stars. What if she simply wasn't good enough? Shifu had always seemed so distant when training her, mostly comparing her to someone.

Shifu probably wasn't aware, but Tigress knew just as well as he did that he was comparing her to Tai Lung; something that had always haunted her. It had always forced her to push her own limits to the bringing point, even involving dangerous things.

Stepping onto her bed, Tigress exited her room through her window, soundlessly landing on the ground outside.

Tigress sat down in a cross-legged position, looking up at the sky once again. She saw the moon, most of all, sending its white rays down onto the feline's face. She remembered when she was little… she had once thought that it was possible to reach the moon and that it was like a giant chair one could sit on.

However, Shifu had quickly eliminated this belief by explaining to her that the moon was too far away for any of them to reach it.

Somehow Shifu had always broken her down when she did something wrong. But on the other hand, he rarely praised her. _Well done, Students… If you were trying to disappoint me!_ was an example from earlier that day. Or _Tigress, greater ferocity!_ Even though she had tried her best – she always did.

It was as if nothing could ever bring peace to her master. Only finding the Dragon Warrior to be a student of his would. And that floppy panda was not Shifu's student.

Tigress looked up at the stars and sighed heavily, not caring if the others heard her this time.

Making Shifu proud. It was what she trained for, fought for, lived for. So why had fate wanted it to be different? Why couldn't Shifu see? It was as if fate had always tried to tear her down – ever since she was a baby and was abandoned by her parents.

Tigress had promised herself that she would make Shifu proud – ever since she was a child. If she failed now, she had failed him. And is she had failed him now… what was left to fight for? Herself? Her friends? No, there would be nothing left for Tigress.

Tigress looked down again. Until Shifu said anything about it, Tigress wouldn't know what she was; failure or success. What else was left? It had to be one of the two – she couldn't be 'nothing'… Right?

* * *

"I thought we could stop him." Tigress found herself on the ground, gasping for air. But what was she greeted with?

There was no 'Well done.' There was no 'I'm proud of how bravely you all fought.' But what about a 'I'm glad you're alright, but don't ever do something like that again!'

No, only a dull, "He could have killed you."

After that it was as if Tigress was locked out of what was said – like the sound disappeared. Tigress got into a sitting-up position, using her right hand to hold her ribs. But the pain Tai Lung had caused her was not the worst.

Tigress simply stared at Shifu as he got the others out of their nerve-locks. Getting onto her knees, Tigress' hearing finally seemed to return for a short moment, but all she heard wasn't what she had hoped for.

"You can defeat him, panda!" Shifu said. Tigress felt embarrassed. Always the panda. Did this really mean that Shifu had more faith in him than he had in her? She and her comrades had failed to defeat Tai Lung. Yet, this panda alone should be able to, according to Shifu. It was impossible. How would she be able to live with this mistake – herself, her failure?

"… you will have the one thing that no one else does." No, Shifu… No, he couldn't be talking about… Not the Dragon Scroll. Tigress looked down for a moment as she realized it; Shifu truly had more faith in the panda.


End file.
